Divergent
by nayariveragleek
Summary: The unassuming Demeanor of my fraction was supposed to make it easier for us to forget ourselves and easier for everyone to forget us too. All Santana's life she felt overlooked, bound to a life of obligation. That is, until she takes her destiny into her own hands and the world she knew get's turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I can remember I've been different, not on the outside, that still appears as plain as my fraction. I was born into the selfless lifestyle that my brother and I have the unavoidable responsibility of upholding. The mantra and values the abnegation and my family hold come before us, as do the people. Selflessness, we avoid vanity at all costs which is reflected in the simplistic lifestyle we live, basic food, clothing and home, we have no possessions that distinguish us from one another, we're a perfect blend of the environment we live in, almost undetectable. Our Intent is helping others that need it, putting others needs before our own and caring for the struggling fractionless, well at least my brother and family are. My brother Sam has always had an unwavering ability to do what he's supposed to do without a second thought. He's always the first to help, it's in his nature, he doesn't do so because he feels obligated to do it, but because he wants to. That's what I lack, the grey clothes, the plain hairstyle and the unassuming demeanour of my fraction are supposed to make it easier for us to forget ourselves and easier for everyone to forget us too, Sam fulfils the profile yet I can't master it. I'm content watching the wonderful ways of my fraction and their selfless nature yet it's not in the forefront of my mind to do the same. I admire them, I admire everything about the sacrifices we make and nature abnegation has, but my instincts are not the same as Sam's, nor my mother, and especially my father.

Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of the five fractions I belong in, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity or Dauntless. All specialising in different fields that are meant to eradicate the damaging effects of human nature that lead to the war, that lead to this way of life in the confinements of the fence. As I prepare for the day of the test my mother helps me prepare, there is only one mirror in our house and every abnegation member for that matter. It is kept locked behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs, and once every 3 months we are allowed fleeting glances while my mother stands behind me as she cuts my hair with practiced hands and careful precision as my black hair falls to my side. I steal a glance in the mirror noticing my cheeks that have thinned since I was last allowed to stand in front of the mirror, a lot can change in 3 months and apparently a lot has. It's at 16 we choose our fraction and it's at this age where I notice how much I've changed. I'm no longer the little girl who had full cheeks and glistening eyes, my appearance is more defined, nose thin and eyes as dark as the coals of the dauntless. Catching my mother's glance in the mirror she smiles instead of reprimanding me and I allow myself with a simple moment of curiosity and content to hold her gaze in the mirror's reflection with a smile.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yes" I lie, I'm certainly not candor, I lie too easily. I feel a small pang of guilt as she smiles. "Are you nervous?" I take a second before shaking my head and dismissing any qualms she may have about my choice that would lead my mother to believe I will desert the family. Would I? Is the question plaguing me and should I? Will be answered in my aptitude test or maybe I've known all along.

"No" I mutter " the tests don't have to change our choices." And neither will mine, I'm sure my aptitude test will signify abnegation, very rarely does the test show different to the fraction you were born into to, but that result won't matter when it comes to choosing. My mother wraps my hair up into a tightly held bun as I assert my gratitude "Thank you" I smile as my mother nods and spins me around sliding the mirror shut with a clink.

"Let's go, I don't want you to be late for your big day"

Every morning me and Sam catch the bus to the heart of the city, so as we stand clutching on to the poles in order to keep our balance it's almost easy, we know every patch of uneven road, every jolt the bus takes, we apprehend it and expect it, because every morning we give up our seats for another member of another fraction. Me and Sam are nothing alike, not only in personality but also in looks. His blonde hair and green eyes were clearly inherited from our father while my black hair and dark brown eyes closely resemble our mother's. The bus travels under the elevated tracks that hold the trains only the dauntless ride. As we pull to a stop in front of the school everyone starts piling out of the bus, abnegation always waiting till last... I walk side by side with Sam as we enter the building absorbing the last time we will walk through these halls as best we can. "Are you okay?" I ask as he nods before returning the question. "Are you?"

"I'm ok" he nods and I smile as he returns it. "I'll see you later, have a good day San" He turns and heads towards advanced math while I head towards fraction history clutching the inside of my robes as my palms sweat deceiving my previous answers. I envy him to the point where I almost resent his ability to do what he's supposed to do while i appear to have a raging war going on inside my head at every decision. My mind just doesn't work in the same way as his. I catch my reflection in things and stare a second to long, vanity. I have no interest in giving up my seat until prompted to do so by Sam's disapproving glances, selfish. But what distinguishes me most from my brother is my obsession to watch the Dauntless, my wishes to run with them freely. They, unlike abnegation, are in charge of protecting the city, the fence and all the people within in. They're brave, strong, free it seems as I watch them interact with a playful camaraderie that most other fractions lack. I glance at the clock hung in the hall just as it hits 7:45. At this time every morning on que the Dauntless arrive, proving their bravery by jumping from the moving train that transports them to the city. I stare with a fixation that some would mistake for dismay but I know is admiration. They leap from the moving train, some rolling as they land others stumbling but remain standing as they laugh and shout adrenaline fuelled howls as they run towards the school entrance with energy and stamina that I desire. To everyone else they're crazy but to me they're everything I want to be, but can't.

After 3 classes and nervous apprehension that had almost boiled over to the point of insanity throughout the morning, it was finally time for the test that had a major part to play in determining our future, reaffirming what we already knew, or shining a light on a part of us we didn't know was there. We sit at the long tables within the cafeteria as the test administrators call 10 names at a time to go forward and take the aptitude test. Five long tables holding the different fractions, I blend into the mass of grey, plain and simple crowd that surround our table as we sit quietly and wait, my eyes however stray towards the Dauntless across the room. Dressed in black, tattooed and pierced, laughing and shouting, a small smile threatens to form as I blink back the selfish thoughts that occupy my mind at this moment, wishing for myself instead of the family pride, Sam will be abnegation and so will I, it's what's destined for me and to think otherwise is merely foolish practice. At the other sets of tables I notice the Erudite's talking over books and newspapers driving each other's thirst for knowledge, I've never been interested in the black and white print on paper. The group of candor boys are arguing with amused smiles, while the Amity girls in yellow and red are sat in a circle playing some form of game. I wonder if all the Erudite wish to study all the time, or in fact, if all the Amity want to keep the peace, if they don't it wouldn't matter because they can't defy the norms of their fractions anymore than I can. Sam, as he is slightly older is called first before me and I watch as he moves with purpose and confidence as if his steps are taking him one step closer to the outcome he knows will come. My guilt ridden mind takes over as my stomach lurches and I clench my eyes shut until ten minutes later when I hear the sliding doors open and Sam sit down again at the table. This time however, he catches me of guard. He looks different, he's as pale as the walls in our home and his demeanour mirrors my own, I want to ask him if he's okay, why he's so affected by the inevitable but I cannot. We mustn't speak of our results till after the ceremony tomorrow, so our choices are purely our own. After a number of other names have been called finally "From abnegation, Santana Lopez" I reluctantly pull myself up out of my chair, my feet falling into a familiar pattern that I can barely manage, I walk past the rows of tables towards the exit of the cafeteria following the same way the test administrator had left till I'm faced with 10 doors and directed into room 3 where a Dauntless woman waits for me.  
She's unlike the other Dauntless I have observed who have fearless expressions and harsh features, her hair blonde that appears to soften her features, although her eyes appear void. I glance in the mirrors that compose the walls, noticing the way the grey fabric hangs stiffly from my body hiding my femininity; I also notice the black and white hawk tattoo that is engraved on her back that spikes my interest though I know I can not ask. I walk towards the reclined chair that occupies the centre of the room with light steps and careful eyes.

"It won't bite" The taller woman states with a pointed look. "Have a seat" She gestures towards the only seat in the room. I nod and place myself down carefully on the cold leather of the chair, moving until my head hits the headrest and I'm reclined much like I would be at the dentist's. "Kitty" she states as she continues to attach the electrodes to my forehead.

"Why the Tattoo?" I blurt out, instantly realising my mistake; it's a betrayal of the abnegation values I'm supposed to demonstrate which clearly doesn't go a miss as Kitty raising an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

"I've never met a curious Stiff before" My cheeks blush red at the slang name adopted by the other fractions for abnegation as she relieves my embarrassment by answering my question. "It symbolises the sun, I figured if I've always got the sun on me I wouldn't be afraid of the dark" she states nonchalantly.

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"I was, not anymore, now it reflects the fear I've overcome" She moves around with graceful ease pressing buttons which I don't care to find out their purpose also tugging the wires already attached to me. My knuckles go as white as Sam as I clench to the chair wishing I was a million miles from this room. A small vile of clear liquid brings me back to the present as she passes it to me.

"Drink this"

"Why, what's going to happen?" I hoarsely manage.

"I can't tell you that just trust me" With a reassuring hand on my shoulder I tip the contents of the vial into my mouth like a shot, and my eyes close.

They open instantaneously although the surroundings around me have changed. I stand in an empty room, with mirrors surrounding the walls, I glance at the table in front of me that two bowls are currently placed on. In one, a slab of meat and the other a knife. I hear a voice command fiercely "Choose" though my instincts tell me to do neither and instead I ask

"Why?"

"Choose" she repeats hastily as I glance to the two bowls.

"What will they do?"

This time she yells, "Choose!" I begin to become frustrated and certainly not in the mood for picking up either of the objects as I hear the voice one last time. "Have it your way" If I was to have it my way I wouldn't be here I thought to myself as I hear the heavy panting and snarling noise behind me, I turn fast, noticing a big dog baring it's teeth. Suddenly I could see why the meat or the knife may have helped me. I'm not strong enough to fight it without the knife nor am I fast enough to outrun it. I attempt to recall all the information I've ever learnt about the behaviour of dogs. I shouldn't look it directly in the eye; a sign of aggression will certainly not help me here. The only option I have is to sink to my knees, and then further on to my stomach, hoping a sign of submission will prevail. The sound of grinding teeth and snarling stops as I exhale the breath I didn't realise I was holding, too paralysed to look up I feel something wet and rough run up the side of my face. Glancing up I see the dog before me is different, no longer large and beast like, I sit up on my heels offering my hand towards the puppy in a slow manner with a small smile.

"Puppy!" A voice of a small girl sounds over my shoulder as my eyes widen in apprehension snapping my hand back towards my side as the Dog prepares to leap towards to girl with sharp bared teeth and gleaming black eyes, as if it was an automatic response I dive onto of the dog wrapping my arms around its neck in a tight hold tackling it to the ground

My head hits the ground and I open my eyes, the dog is missing as is the little girl, I pull myself up, dusting of my grey robes and adjusting to my new setting, a bus and all the seats are taken much like my journeys to school every morning. The familiarity is comforting as I stand with a firm grasp on the pole next to a man with a newspaper.

"Do you know him?" The man inquires gesturing to the picture on the front of the news paper that is situated below the title 'murderer apprehended'. The words fill me with dread as I glance at the picture of the man on the newspaper and i feel as though know him, although it feels like a bad idea to tell the man with the scarred hands this.  
"Well do you!" he shouts with anger confirming my previous thoughts. It would be a very bad idea to confirm my familiarity with this man so I shrug my shoulders.

"Well?" He asks once more with more conviction as I once again shrug my shoulders. I shake and my palms begin to sweat again yet I know my fear is irrational, this is just a test, and this isn't real.

"No" I confirm "I have no idea" I manage with conviction. I remind myself it's all not real as he whips the newspaper away from his face revealing a burnt and scared face and close proximity that allows his scent of tobacco and alcohol to invade my senses.

"You're lying!" He snarls "I can see it in your eyes!"

"I'm not!" I state back as I stand up straighter.

"You're lying!" he pleads "if you know him you could save me!" I look away, "You could save me!" he cries.

I turn back to him with conviction as I narrow my eyes and clench my jaw. "Well, I don't"

My eyes jolt open immediately and my senses seem heightened as the smell and the feel of the grasp I had on the chair's sides are almost too sensitive. Kitty is standing next to me with a fierce expression, her eyebrows furrowed as she taps impatiently at the screen. "Impossible" she shakes her head turning to me quickly. "Stand up, quick" Before I even have the chance to do so, a strong hand grabs my arm and hurls me upright, the dauntless really are strong. Much stronger than my feeble excuse for muscles. I take hesitant steps towards the mirrored wall trying to feel for something to hold on to as Kitty continues typing away at the screen in front of her before returning to my side a little too fast for my liking. I've failed a test I wasn't supposed to practice for, i know it. My heart pounds through my skin as I begin to breath in and out much faster tears threatening to spill over as the warm liquid coats my eyes and a blink them back quickly. "Santana, your results were inconclusive" she whispers in a stern voice.

"Sorry?"

"At every stage of the simulation it will eliminate one or more of the fractions based on the decisions you make. You have three left"

"Three?" I ask with a perplexed gaze, the only fractions I have even so much as thought about have been dauntless and abnegation, a third? I shake my head and she nods.

"I don't have time to explain, but you're in danger the longer you stay here. You display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite."

"What does that mean? I don't belong anywhere?" I frowned, as Kitty shook her head.

" You're a divergent Santana" She whispers fiercely as she looks over her shoulder before opening up the emergency exit behind her "You can't tell anyone, never, not after the ceremony not before. No one can know. Divergent's are seen as a threat Santana and it's extremely dangerous. Do you understand?"

"o-okay" I stutter as she pushes me towards the exit.

"I've entered your test results manually, they won't be able to see the results but they will ask questions, there's never a fault in the system. So I'll tell them the serum made you sick and you couldn't finish the test, that up until that point you were showing clear signs of abnegation so I manually entered you for that... go home; if you stay it'll raise more suspicion."

"What if I don't want to be abnegation?" I plead quickly as the door almost closes between us.

"For your own good you'll stick with what you know and your family. Dauntless isn't cut out for you" she quickly haste's and closes the door behind me.

* * *

Would you like me to continue or not? It's very similar to the book at the moment but as the story progresses it will change. Or if you'd like i can keep the plot similar but have Brittana obviously. It's entirely up to you although i have already written 20,000 + words so i can update whenever as long as you want to read on !


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of taking the bus home, I walk, that way I should arrive around the same time as Sam and avoid any questions from my mother and father. I don't want to lie to them but I don't want them to know that their daughter can't even pass a test that is designed for you not to fail. I absentmindedly kicked at the stones beneath my feet hoping they can provide an answer that the system failed to provide for me. If I thought I was lost before the test where was I now? Thrown out into the abyss on the precipice of jumping feet first into a fraction I don't belong. I reach my street slightly early as I approach our simplistic gray cement home. To have otherwise would only promote individual preference which would further promote vanity, greed and envy. So we live a plain life. We are equal and so can envy no one, apart from the other fractions maybe, but that's again probably just me. I shrink down onto the top step of our home and wait for Sam to arrive, to try and find comfort in his certainty that I lack. It's not long before I see the similar grey robes floating in the wind down our street as Sam rushes out "Santana, what happened !? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I smile squeezing his hand gently something is telling me to trust him to tell him of my difference. The fact I am neither fraction. I am divergent. But I don't quite know what that means myself yet, I know its trouble from what Kitty told me and the look in her eyes but until I have answers I best keep this information to myself like she heeded. "I got sick, so the test admin sent me home, I feel okay now though" I smile relaxing the worried look on his face. I pull open the door and we enter the kitchen as I slide into the familiar practice of preparing dinner, tonight is my night and all I feel like is going to my room and drowning my thoughts in the pillow that holds so many of my dreams, ones that do not involve me being in this home, ones that allow individuality, but that would be selfish, so I peel the potatoes and breathe deeply.

"Are you sure that's what happened, San?" Sam try's with a tentative hand on my shoulder as I glance at him.

"Sam I'm not supposed to discuss it and you're not supposed to ask" I state with a smile as he nods and he picks up a peeler to help. Yes he definitely belongs to abnegation. We work silently as we defrost the peas and cook the chicken it's not until I glance at the clock realising our parents will return that I break the silence.

"Don't tell our parents what happened today, okay?" As if he feels my distress he nods and I sigh a breath of relief.

By the time our parents get home, dinner is ready and the table set. My mother and father shuffle around the small kitchen with us as my father kisses my forehead and hugs Sam. "How did it go?" he asks as I direct him to the table and we all sit down.

"I heard there was an upset with one of the tests" My mother says as my eyes go wide for a second and Sam stares at his bowl intently.

"Really?" my father inquires looking shocked and she nods.

"Yes, apparently something went wrong and the results had to be reported verbally, the student had to go home early, sickness I believe"

"Oh I hope they're ok, did you two hear about it?" my father asks and I again wish he wouldn't, my voice appears to be stuck as my response gets repeated in my head but fails to break the silence.

"No" Sam states simply. The rest of the meal passes simply as we eat contently and I focus all my energy to keep the food down, worry plaguing my every move. A conversation picks up between my parents, simple talk about their days. A formality within our fraction is that we mustn't speak at the dinner table unless directly spoken to. Our ability to listen is a gift given to us apparently. I tune into the conversation as my father's expressions appear strained.

"Steven had a terrible day at work, and I can barely stand to see it" My father retorted to my mother's question. Steven is my father's co-worker in the city, both political leaders. The city is ruled by a council of fifty people that is composed of abnegation members as our fraction is regarded as incorruptible due to our commitment to selflessness.

"Is this about that report Sue Sylvester released?" my mother says. Sue is Erudite's sole representative. Sue is the subject of my father's complaints nearly every week, so the conversation spikes my interest.

"A report?" I inquire.

Sam gives me a sharp look as I so carelessly go against the formalities we were raised upon.

"Yes" my father states the tension in his jaw visible. "Those arrogant, self righteous-"he pauses and shakes his head as we watch him compose himself. "Sorry. But she released a report attacking Steve's character. _Her_ attacking _his_ character!" he all but cried as my mother places a hand on his.

"What did it say?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Santana" My mother reprimanded quietly.

"It said that Steve's violence and cruelty towards his daughter is the reason she chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation" I don't have that form of excuse, my betrayal is all me and makes the process even harder. Few people who are born into abnegation choose to leave so when they do, we all remember. Two years ago, Steven's daughter, left us for the Dauntless. I've never met her nor has Sam presumably due to their home discretions that may have been a reason why she never came to our house for dinner like her father did.

"Cruel? Steven?" My mother shakes her head "That poor man, as if he needs reminding of his loss."

"Of his daughter's betrayal, you mean?" my father retorts coldly making my insides lurch and hands whiten. That's how I would be seen to him. Nothing more than a traitor "I shouldn't be surprised at this point. The Erudite have been attacking us with these reports for months now, it's only going to get worse" he muttered.

"Why?" I whisper my eyebrows furrowed.

"Santana" my mother chastises again as I blush and stare down at my barely touched plate, settling for pushing the peas around the plate.

"Because we have something they want. Vaulting knowledge above all else results in a lust for power and that leads men into dark and empty places, we however, know better" I nod and I confirm my decision that I will not choose Erudite despite my test results. I would not betray my family in such a hurtful way.

After dinner my parents washed and cleared the table as me and Sam climbed the stairs towards our rooms, just as I turn to enter the solace of my room he stops me with a firm hand on my shoulder, his pale hands so greatly contrasted with my tanned skin. "Santana" I turn and look directly into his eyes my resolve almost breaking. "It's ok you know, too do something for yourself. I-I don't think it's a bad thing for something so important" It's a shock to hear anything come out of his mouth that resembles even anything remotely selfish so I return the words of comfort.

"I know Sam, nor do you. Our parents don't expect us to make the choice for them; they just want what's best for us."

"Do they though?" he squeezes my shoulder comfortingly and I lean into the embrace before he pulls away and enters his room that is immaculately made. I walk into my room and close the door firmly behind me. I wish I could talk to Sam, tell him I'm going through the same thing but I know I can't. I'm ashamed of my results of my thoughts and selfish wishes. It will require far more selflessness that I have to choose Abnegation tomorrow, and a great act of courage to choose Dauntless a quality I've never been able to express in my live of obligation. One thing is for sure, tomorrow, one of the two qualities will struggle within me and only one will win.

Me, Sam and our parents head towards the front steps of the building that holds the choosing ceremony, masses of grey alike do similar, everyone oblivious to the internal debate raging inside of me. The crowds are thick so we choose to take the stairs instead of the elevator and I again wish we didn't have to that and we didn't have to be selfless, that I could for once be selfish and not have the burning pain in my legs and tight chest as the stairs finally end. My mother holds the door open and we enter out of the stair well and into the room where I will decide my fate. The room is arranged much like a lecture room, there are five sections one for each of the fractions and we seat ourselves among our peers, with our families. This year is Abnegation's year to hold the ceremony, meaning Steven will give the opening speech. At the centre of the room directly in front of the 5 sections is five metal bowls placed upon a table each containing a substance that represents each fraction: gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor. When Steven will read off a name they will walk to the centre of the room and cut their hand letting their blood drip onto the fraction they choose. Fraction before blood. The room comes to order as Steven stands at the podium and clears his throat into the microphone. "Welcome, to the choosing ceremony. To the day in which we honour the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, that we are free to choose our destiny in this world." He pauses letting the words sink in before continuing. "Our dependants are now sixteen, neither children nor adults they must decide what kind of people they will be, our ancestors realised it was human nature, our inclination towards evil that accounted for the warring world and so arranged fractions that would eradicate such qualities." I glance towards the bowls in front of Steven still unsure of whom and what I believe in. "Those who blamed aggression formed Amity. Those who blamed ignorance because the Erudite. Those who blamed duplicity made candor. Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation. And those who blamed cowardice became Dauntless." I clench my mother's hand as the time grows ever nearer and glance towards Sam whose expression remains the same.

"These fractions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing a different quality in our society. In our fractions we find our meaning, our purpose and our ways of life and it is today out new initiates must decide which way of life is for them." I round of applause sounds as my senses turn off and I can only focus on trying to remain conscious. One by one each sixteen year old steps out of their section and walks to the middle of the room taking up the knife and sealing their fate. The first boy chooses Candor, the same fraction to which he was born and is received with smiles and pats on the back. The process falls into a familiar pattern until. "Noah Puckerman" Steven announces. Noah is of the Candor, those who uphold honesty. He approaches the bowls with conviction sliding the blade across his palm and squeezing his hand fiercely above the dauntless bowl neither wincing nor smiling as he does so. The first fraction transfer. He will be seen as a traitor from now on from the candor who looks bereaved as Noah strides confidently over to the dauntless as they welcome him instantly. "Sam Lopez" Says Steven with a smile as Sam squeezes my hand for a last time and walks towards the bowls. He similarly cuts his palm and stands between two bowls the blood pooling in his hand as he clenches his eyes closed and opens them again quickly as his blood drips over the Dauntless bowl the coals stained with his blood. There are outraged cries as the room spins from my vision, my brother a Dauntless?! Impossible, unthinkable, Sam is selfless yet his actions are the opposite here and now. The Dauntless wear smug smiles and the Abnegation all wear look of horror and rage as this action has only fuelled the fire of the inadequacy of our fraction. Sam glances at me once with an apologetic look but I cannot return his gaze as my name is called. I force myself to stand up; shaking with every step I take towards the bowls. He's betrayed our family, our fraction. How can I now do the same, desert our family completely, leave them childless, two plates around the table built for four. Though it's comforting to know he's there with the people I admire, and what to become a part of. I have the opportunity now to live a life without confinements with the support of someone I love, but at what cost? The loss of my parents, the loss of my mother and best friend, the resentment that will fill the void I leave is all too much to think about. I wince as the blade slides across my palm but the pain can barely touch that of the emotional torment I'm enduring. I turn towards the bowls the Dauntless coals to my left and Abnegation stones to my right. I bring my hand to my chest feeling the pulsating pounding of my heart against my chest and I thrust my hand out towards the gap between each of the bowls. With one last gasp I shift my hand to the left as the blood sizzles against the coals blending in with my brothers and with the fire it now claims as home. I am selfish and I am brave.

There is nothing left to do but wait for the other initiates to choose their destiny as I have mine; my eyes remain fixed to the floor beneath me, too ashamed to chance a look at my parents. Does Sam feel the same way? Or has he always known he was a Dauntless. As the last initiate has chose it's time to leave. To start our new ways of life. The Dauntless exit first but cannot do so without walking past the mass of gray I only 10 minutes ago belonged too. Just as I am about to exit the room I look back towards my parents, I have to see them one last time. My father's eyes look angry, hurt and pained all at once bearing into my own as I'm forced to look away, my mother is smiling. I look over at Sam who is smiling and laughing barely affected by the weight of his decision, betrayal was always in his mind. He was obviously better at hiding it than me. I turn back around and focus on the crowd of black that heads towards the stairwell I entered through abnegation and would leave Dauntless. A mix of nervous, exited chills spread through me as they begin to run, shouting and laughing down the stairs as fast as the crowd would permit and I do the same, it's wild and it's crazy. We burst through the exit and onto the street, my muscles aching from the flat out sprint. It's a good thing I spent so many mornings observing the Dauntless, as the train horn sounds I'm familiar with their practice.

"Are we supposed to jump on that thing?" The cautious, out of breath Erudite boy next to me asks bewildered.

"Yes" I pant out.

The train glides past only slowing down slightly, as the Dauntless born initiates jump on first with practiced ease leaving only the transfers left to try their luck, I step forward and start jogging keeping up with the pace of the train till I see an open door and throw myself sideways, not quite strong enough to pull myself in I clench the handle near the opening as a Candor girl grabs my arm and shoulder and pulls me in.

"Thank you" I manage in between gasps as I notice the Erudite boy who questioned me fall behind the train and sink to his knees now fractionless.

"You okay?" the candor girl who helped me asks. She's taller than me by about 3 inches, pale skin and blonde hair that skims her shoulders, with soft green eyes, much like my brothers I feel at ease with her, she's undeniably pretty. I blush at the internal thoughts and my wondering eyes as I nod and sink to the ground. "Quinn" she says as she falls down next to me offering me a hand to which I tentatively shake.

"Santana"

"Why are we on the floor?" she asks with an amused smile. It's not brave but it's smart.

"Fast train means fast winds and that means falling, I don't feel like falling out a train today when I went through so much to get on it in the first place" I smile as she grins. The wind rushes though the car and the other fraction transfers stumble and fall on top of each other as Quinn's laugh fills my ears and I join in with her.

I'm not sure how long we'd been sat against the cold metal of the car walls, but Quinn's distress brought me to my sense quickly. "They're jumping off!" true to her word I watch as a Dauntless initiate leaps from the moving train. Clambering to my feet I glance out the door, we're easily 4 meters above the rooftops they're leaping onto. Wondering how Sam is coping, I glance out the open door, watching as a blur of grey and blonde fly through the air landing on the roof top below with a shout of joy. I smile at the sight and here his encouragement.

"COME ON SANTANA!"

"So much for not falling out a train today" I mutter as Quinn grins next to me and I match her.

"We have to jump off too" I hear Noah state to the girl next to him as she nods and does so immediately with Noah following her.

"Quinn offers me her hand. "Here" she says "I can't just, I can't do it unless someone drags me!" She rushes out and I take her hand which feels more like me taking her friendship. Standing at the edge of the car I count

"One ... Two... Three!" On three we launch off the train car. Feeling weightless as the cold air presses against my skin and then, my feet slam into the solid ground and pain streams up my shins and knees sending me sprawling across the rooftop as I release Quinn's hand that seemed to have a similar landing.

"That was fun" She smiled and I stare at her with disbelief as we stand and dust ourselves off.

"Oh , yeah, so much fun I can barely contain my excitement, sign me up for the next train launching exercise" I grin as I lift my sleeve up to examine my elbow noticing the torn skin.

"Oh shit, look stiff's flashing some skin for once" Noah sinkers and I let my sleeve fall as I shoot him a glare, steadily walking towards the edge of the rooftop where a man stands.

"I wouldn't if I was you" Sam's voice makes me turn around as I watch him approach Noah.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it stiff."

"Speak to my sister like that again and I'll make sure you never speak again"

"Sam don't, he's not worth it"

"Yeah Sam" Noah laughs and walks away as Sam approaches me, anger evident in his strained expression and slightly red face.

"We definitely need to talk later" I mutter to Sam as he nods and we walk towards the edge of the building.

"My name is Will, one of the leaders of your new fraction" he shouts as he wonders back and forth on the ledge without a falter. "Below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the courage to jump off, you don't belong here. Initiates up first!" he shouts glancing at our small crowd of 9.

"What's down there?!" An Erudite girl asks stating the question on all of our minds.

"That's for you to find out!" Will states "Come on, one of you useless bunch has got to go first" Everyone remains fiercely stuck to the ground beneath them not wanting to lose that comfort. I glance at Quinn who stares back at me; the grin no longer on her face is replaced with a look of horror. I gulp back my nerves and step tentatively towards the ledge till my toes meet it. I pull myself up as I hear whispers behind me and a couple of laughs. The ledge I am standing on forms one of the 4 that make up the square. In the centre of the square is a huge hole in the concrete too far down to see what's at the bottom. I know there will be something to catch my fall at the bottom which is the only thing that helps me pull the gray robes from my body and throw them back onto the rooftop behind me, leaving me in a simple gray t-shirt. I don't think, I just bend my knees and jump.

I surge towards the ground the wind whistling in my ears and my hair flying around me as I try and keep my arms tight to my sides instead of flailing around me, every muscle in my body tenses as my heart feels as though it has dropped into my stomach, I hit something hard yet it decreases with my weight before springing me back up again about 8 metres in the air until my momentum has stopped and I remain motionless at the centre of the cradling net. I'm hysterical, as I shift towards the edge of the high net, as hands stretch out towards me and I grab one allowing them to pull me off the net, I fall again and I'm sure I would have fallen face first onto the wood if she had not caught me.

I glance up at the taller girl holding me steady, who once again has blonde hair, this time much longer but is pulled back into a high ponytail, her piercing blue eyes catching me off guard and grounding me from the fall. The steady hands that grip my arms are removed almost instantly after I stand upright.

"Thank you" I manage with a smile, but before I can hear the voice that belongs to the face a voice states below us in the cavern.

"I don't believe it" this time it belongs to a dark haired girl, thank god not all people I've encountered are blonde; I was starting to get intimidated but the numbers. She smirks at me "A stiff, the first to jump? Now that's crazy" she laughs

"Unlike you then Cass" The girl next to me states, her voice is soft yet commanding. Dressed in tight fitting black clothing I can see the evidence of a tattoo that creeps around the top of her neck so greatly contrasted to the paleness of her skin. It sends a shiver through me.

"What's your name?"

I hesitate a moment too long, how can I forget my name. "What, you don't know your name?" She laughs and I may have been embarrassed if I wasn't so fixated on her appearance. "Come on before I give you a new one, how's 'Princess' " she states nonchalantly a faint smile threatening my lips I state back. I can be remade here.

"San" I state firmly.

"San" Cass repeats grinning.

The blonde in front of me turns away and shouts "First jumper- San!"

I notice a crowd that materialises beneath me all jumping and cheering as screaming follows the body that sinks into the net after me, Quinn. Everyone is laughing again and I join in as a hand ghosts my back and I look up at the blonde next to me who grins before helping me down from the platform leaving someone else to help Quinn down. "Welcome to Dauntless, B by the way but most people just call me God, occasionally flawless" She shrugs and I laugh "You can stick to B though" She grins as she stands next to me as we watch the other initiates fall.

"That initiation was pretty tough"

I notice the blonde frown which instantly worry's me, have I already said something I shouldn't have?

"Princess that was just the start, it's only going to get tougher from here on out"

* * *

Ok so i'll continue the story, i'm aware it's very similar to the book at the moment which is purely because i want to establish the world and setting of the story before the major differences occur but it will be different i promise! Any contributions are welcome for the progression of the story and i'll update as soon as you want me too.


	3. Chapter 3

After the last initiate falls the 10 foot drop into the depths of Dauntless we all follow Will and B down the unsteady stone floor and out of the cavern, where I do not know but I can scarcely care, my focus has remained steady on the back of the blonde's head I watch her hair sway in a hypnotising motion as we walk. Quinn walks once again at my side, it's reassuring that I've at least made one friend here. One more than I had when I was a part of abnegation. I glance over my shoulder to see Sam walking behind me with a boy not much taller than him, both with wide smiles on their faces. I smile at his content and turn back to the Dauntless leaders ahead of me. We carry on following them until they stop at the edge of the narrow path that leads down into a circular room or more like cave.

"This is the pit; you'll spend most of your time in here socialising in your down time at night or passing through it to get to training. Training rooms are on the other side of the pit if you look directly ahead of you which you'll see tomorrow morning." I glance around fascinated with the scenes around me, loud chatter and laughter belong to the members that already occupy the pit who are seemingly having a good time, and I wish I was down there with them but B's smooth voice brings me back to the present.

"Transfer's you'll follow me, dauntless born follow Will though I'm sure you're already familiar" At that we divide and Quinn's hushed whispers remind me of our...friendship... as she nudges me in the arm. The thought still seems foreign to me.

"What do you think initiations going to be like?"

"Oh I don't know, it hasn't exactly been rainbows and butterflies so far so I assume more pain" I whispered back, careful so B couldn't hear our conversation. We carried on walking down the chasm until we entered a room through a stone arc filled with 2 rows of bunks. 5 against the far wall and 5 opposite, we wouldn't need that many we noted, there were only 9 of us. My eyes followed B as the rest appeared to be fascinated with our living arrangements. Boys and girls in the same room is apparently "the best part of Dauntless" according to Noah. Unlike Noah, Sam and I are probably the least knowledgeable or experienced in the world of relationships. Apart from observing our parents interactions and basic education on the matter, abnegation held signs of affection as intrusive and selfish. We kept ourselves to ourselves and interactions were no more than polite. The thought of these boundaries being completely stripped back here was making my head spin and skin warm, especially the thought of getting changed in front of everyone. B turned in front of us as I watched the taught muscles in her arm as she extended it above her to lean her weight against the wall.

"This is your living area during training. After initiation those who remain will move to living quarters, those who fail to make it will be cut"

Frantic stares cross paths as everyone mumbles under their breaths obviously not expecting the risk of becoming fractionless after making it this far. I however kept my eyes focused on our instructor as I watched her stern expression tighten.

"Is there a problem?" The question is more of a challenge and I certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger from what I've seen.

"Why will we be cut? Nobody told us this!" Another Erudite boy protested as I cringe internally as B takes 3 steps forward and we part faster than the fractionless do for food.

"What does it matter?" she bites back "If you're Dauntless, you wouldn't be worrying about being cut because you'll know you will make it, right _books_?" B firmly states raising an eyebrow at the boy now referred to as Books. She isn't very pleasant from what I've seen, maybe on the eyes yes, but she's intimidating and powerful without needing to raise her voice. It's almost scary. Books simply nods and shuffles back into the pack as B rounds on all of us, "That goes for all of you. Stage one training starts tomorrow, 8am to 6pm, after that you're free to do what you want. Your new clothes are on your beds, find ones that fit for now and you can collect more tomorrow from the pit." Her eyes fall on mine and my breath hitches as her mouth curves slightly, I don't wait to find out if it's a smile, smirk or grimace as I look away immediately finding interest in the side of Quinn's face till I hear footsteps leading out the way we came in. Quinn relieves a sign and I do the same though for different reasons.

"Come on, let's go grab a bed" We settle in the far corner, I bunk next to the Erudite boy deemed books on my left and Quinn on my right, who is making idle conversation with the boy to her right, presumably Amity born due to his quiet nature and gentle manners, why he chose Dauntless I do not know although I'm unable to judge I'm as far from home as he is.

"Your name's not actually books right?" I direct at the boy with short brown hair and glasses perched on his nose that rolls his eyes.

"Yeah my parents thought what better way to express their love for knowledge than naming me the instrument for their intelligence"

I frowned slightly not quite picking up on his sarcasm. "So... you are?"

"Artie" He smiles to which I return. "What about you stiff? Did your parent's name you after their favourite things?"

"San, actually" I smile as I punch his shoulder. "This is Quinn" I gesture to the blonde behind me who has no shame in getting changed in front of the room full of people as her head pops back up through the hole in the tight fitted black t shirt. My lack of exposure to any signs of intimacy or affection let alone total exposure make this task extremely daunting and I fumble around with the black t shirt on my bed weighing up how best to take the situation as Quinn introduces herself to Artie. Making a quick attempt I pull the grey t shirt over my head and hold it to me chest as I pull the black one over as quickly as possible almost putting my head through the arm hole. The shirt is fitting but not too tight which I welcome as I exchange my grey trousers for the skinny black ones that gather at my ankles, a little too lengthy but it's manageable as I pull on the black boots left under the bunk. I feel different, I feel Dauntless.

Sam who is changed like I am has bunked directly ahead of me I notice as he approaches with the boy he was talking to earlier. "Hey San!" he grins and wraps his arms around me to which I reciprocate. "This is Jordyn, Jordyn this is my sister Santana"

"San" I smile correcting Sam who nods.

"I tried getting the blonde girl to call me invincible but she just laughed so I'm still stuck with Sam" he shrugs and I laugh.

"She's so hot though" Jordyn exclaims and I blush instantly not liking the direction this conversation is heading. "Like I'm so glad I came here"

"I know what you mean" Sam grins and I turn to look at him noticing how much he's changed in our new fraction. It's like meeting someone all over again, parts of him that was hidden more expertly than myself, Instead of being shocked by it I choose to embrace it. There'll be time to ask him why and how later but for now I'm just going to enjoy it.

"What has it been like 4 hours Sam and you're already trying to break down the boundaries of females" I roll my eyes as the grin is still stuck on his face.

"It's a shame to put my good looks to waste" he shrugs. "Me and Jay are just going to go scout the place want to come?"

I glance over at Quinn and Artie and shake my head slightly, it's important I get my own independence here. "Nah I'm going to go lay down for a while, I'll see you later"

"Sure thing"

Sometime after everyone had settled in an older member of Dauntless notified us that dinner was available now in the food hall. Quinn, Artie, me and the other Erudite boy, Mike all make our way there following the directions of the messenger, it'll take some time getting used to all these narrow paths and rooms but it's fascinating, it's dangerous, the paths lead up and around the hole we appear to be in the ground where one wrong foot will have you plunge to the depths of the chasm. We all take tentative steps but the skilled footsteps of the Dauntless member ahead make me envious. We all file into the hall that's alive with energy and I take a seat on one of the four long tables between Quinn and Artie. My gaze falls across the hall, scanning the crowd till they fall on the face of B who is sat 4 spaces down on our table, eating silently presumably among her friends as I recognise Cass from earlier.

The food is spread evenly across the table, mainly protein and carbohydrates presumably for muscle gain and energy based on Dauntless' need for high energy levels and peak physical fitness. The food is foreign to me, like everything here, yet I welcome it as I pull a burger from the pile and bite into it. The look on my face must be evident because Quinn notices immediately.

"You look like you've just fell in love" She chuckled and I nod my head eagerly as I feel B's gaze on the side of my face.

"I might get a tattoo of one tomorrow" I laugh back trying not to look at her in fear of ultimate embarrassment, pulling another one on my plate as I continue the first one.

"San, I swear if you get a tattoo of a cheese burger I'm going to personally send you on a train to the Erudite so they can run some tests on that brain of yours" Cass shouts over to me as I feel my face heat slightly, that wasn't meant for them to hear and if Cass heard I'm pretty sure B did. Glancing over to her I swear I see the blonde roll her eyes.

"What? It represents my fear of inadequate food... that I've over come" I grin as I wave my burger around to the delight of Quinn who looks on the verge of tears. This time as I glance over to Cass, B is staring at me, I smile faintly, her stare is like an inspection, interrogating, intimidating. She doesn't change her expression which is one of confusion and probably annoyance. I've never wanted to fall from the ledge as much as I do now, preferably without the net there this time.

After I'd made it through 3 more burgers and the conversation around the table had hit a standstill I stood up and away from the table. "I'm going to get an early night, coming?"

"Thank god for that you need your beauty sleep San" Artie smirked as the rest stood up.

"She won't need as much as you books, training starts at 8am. Don't be late" B stated simply as we walked away, needless to say I forgot how to walk properly and stumbling on a flat surface isn't the best indicator to your instructor on your first day.

I crashed down on to the mattress that welcomed my aching body after I'd changed into our sleeping clothes that consisted of a simple black t shirt and shorts.

"You really think they'll cut us from here if we don't rank high in training?" Mike questioned as I propped my head up on my left hand nodding slowly.

"Yeah, so we've just got to make sure we all rank high" I sheepishly smiled.

"I'm going to take that top spot though guys" Quinn grinned as Artie shook his head.

"Statistically speaking, you're female, 5ft nothing and probably weigh as much as Noah's left arm, if you get first I'll dive head first off the ledge"

"Prick" Quinn mumbled to our laughter.

The clashing of pans pulled me from my sleep as Quinn threw my shirt at me, "Come on, we've got 5 minutes, I don't know about you but I don't want to find out what happens if we're late"

"Where are Mike and Artie?" I grumbled my voice still horse from sleep.

"They went to grab us some breakfast"

"I love them already" I muttered as I pulled my boots on just ask they walked into the room

"I should hope you do" Mike grinned handing me a bowl of porridge as Artie handed one to Quinn. "Eat up quick, you're going to need the energy, I heard B speaking to Will this morning, we're going on a 10 k run"

I shovelled the porridge down as fast as possible leaving the bowl on my side table, pulling my hair up into a high ponytail as we left the room and headed to the training room. We got there slightly out of breath with 2 minutes left; luckily everyone appeared to have the same body alarm clock problem so we filtered in with the others.

B was already stood in the centre of the training room, wearing a tight black top and shorts, my eyes drifted down the length of her legs, which seemed to go on forever, my mouth felt incredibly dry as I welcomed the bottle of water that flew my way.

"First on the agenda is a little run, I need to see where you are all at physically, being Dauntless not only requires Bravery, but the physical capability to cope with the demands of our fraction. Those born into Dauntless will be accustomed to such fitness requirements while those in more, safe, fractions may not." The blonde all but scowled. "For that reason the first stage of training which will last 2 weeks will be carried out separately" the blonde continued, turning her back to us and starting on a quick walk out a door we hadn't seen before as we followed like sheep. We carried on following B until the brightness of the sun illuminated the crevice we walked out off. Presumably a hidden exit and entrance to Dauntless that seems a lot safer than the entrance we made yesterday.

"We start here, and follow the tracks into the city, if any of you feel the need to use the train you may as well stay on it." B stated calmly as my legs felt suddenly weaker. "Let's go" B pulled off into a steady jog; at least she wasn't going to push us straight away. For the first 10 minutes everyone pushed themselves to stay as near to the tall blonde as possible, me included, we all have to prove ourselves and falling behind is only a indication of weakness, to the others and the woman we're trying to impress. Both could be disastrous, if the weakness is exploited. We carried on running in this competitive manner for another 10 minutes, lungs burning and legs aching beyond anything I'd ever experienced, this was where she would spot the strongest from the weakest, no one wants to be at the back of the pack but someone has to fill that spot, the Amity boy Jordyn now doing so followed by Sam who I know isn't as out of shape to be at the back of the pack. I fell into the middle of the pack my eyes trained to the back of Mike's head as me and Quinn ran in perfect synchronisation, our fitness levels obviously matched, due to our similar height and build. The ease the run came to B was making me incredibly jealous, barely a sweat and not a falter in her legs as we approached the city centre her strength was admirable but not as much as her muscles which were on show for all today. We'd been running for approximately 40 minutes; now well on our way back to Dauntless. The ache in my muscles had subsided into numbness as my legs pounded the concrete floor rhythmically. The separation in the pack was certainly clear now. Sam , Jordyn, Artie and Noah's mindless followers Bree and Morgan had fell back considerably while myself and Quinn had advanced to running in step with B, the rest slightly behind due to necessity rather than fitness levels as the path we ran across dictated. I pulled the bottle in my hand to my lips draining the last remaining drops of the water to my dismay, the heat, despite being early morning was still glaring down on us and made 50 times worse with the exhaustion of the run taking its toll. My mouth felt as dry as the ground beneath us; obviously my water conserving methods are slightly off.

"About 15 minutes left" B panted through rushed breaths that broke her rhythm she had established.

"I think I'm going to collapse" Quinn wheezed next to me.

"I'm surprised a stiff can keep up" B smirked as she glanced at me. Something about my current condition made her gaze unwelcomed, running for 45 minutes is bound to have a negative effect on the appearance which in my opinion wasn't the best to start with. "I didn't think you knew how to run?"

"There's a reason I'm a transfer" her eyes now had reverted to the track ahead of us allowing me to build up the courage to look at her, her expression one of amusement as I grinned to myself, my eyes now firmly on the buildings ahead, a lot safer in my opinion. We jogged in silence again, only the sound of the occasional train speeding past and my heavy breaths that I was increasingly becoming self conscious of. A bottle that was thrust into my vision pulled me from my agonising trance, B was holding out her water bottle to me at least half full. I took it hesitantly trying not to trip as I did so.

"Thanks" I uttered shyly pulling the bottle cap up with my teeth and squeezing the water into my mouth as if I hadn't had a drink in months only stopping to take a breath leaving a quarter left handing the bottle back to her as I watched her bring the bottle to her lips finishing the bottle. I stumbled slightly at the action, her not even wiping the lid I'd just been drinking out off, then again neither did I. My face was impossibly even hotter than it was before.

The gates that held the Dauntless members normal means of entering the headquarters slowly opened as we approached and we slowly jogged through only stopping when our instructor did. Everyone except Noah and me fell to the floor, a picture of exhaustion, some bent over on their knee's others on their backs their chests rising and falling rapidly. My leg's now motionless where brought back to the harsh reality of a run that my body was ill equipped for, they felt like sponge barely able to hold up the weight of my body much longer so I disguised it with stretching against the truck parked in the compound outside we now occupied.

"You all have 15 minutes to recover. Report to Training room 2, good work this morning initiates" I felt her eyes land on mine as she said the last part and I felt my body swell with pride in myself, determined to have the approval of the blonde who is difficult to please is something that will drive me. As soon as she had disappeared into headquarters I ambled over to Quinn pulling her up to her annoyance.

"Come on, you'll only ache more. We need to keep moving slowly to break down the lactic acid"

"She's right" Artie nodded pulling himself up and offering a hand to Mike who took it reluctantly. We paced the compound outside for 5 minutes, stretching out our muscles until it was manageable to walk again properly.

"I'm going to go grab a shower, I don't know about you but I don't feel like starting training like a river" Quinn grinned pulling at the shirt that was stuck to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling much fresher and certainly less gross I pulled the soft fabric over my head, once again pulling my dark hair into a ponytail, if this morning was anything to go by the least I need is my hair getting in my way. The boy's, already ready, were now resorting to arm wrestling each other over my bed. The other initiates where still getting ready, some getting changed, and others still stepping out of the shower.

"Ready?" Quinn asked as I finished tying up my laces giving her a nod. The quicker we get there the better the impression we make.

"Let's go!" Mike grinned as Artie rubbed his arm aggressively his ego clearly knocked.

"You can't take your elbow off the bed" He grumbled as Quinn shot me a knowing look her hair still damp from the shower.

"Here let me get that" I gestured, holding up the towel to Quinn who's top now seemed slightly damp as the drops fell on her shoulder.

"Thanks" I stepped behind her wrapping the ends of her now darkened hair in the towel and squeezed vigorously, taking as much moisture out of the ends as possible. "I would've dried it if we had more time; I got held up in the shower. I don't know about you but if stepping out of that water after that run isn't bravery I don't know what is"

Trying not to laugh I shoved her in the shoulder slightly heading towards the door. Artie and Mike following closely behind still arguing quietly between them.

We got to the training room relatively quickly seemingly the first to arrive, seeing as though we were the first to leave the dorms. Sam still with Jordyn presumably, they're practically inseparable.

"Where are the rest of you?" B asked as soon as we had approached the table set out in front of her, now full with guns.

"On their way" Mike confirmed "we're going to use those?"

"No, you're going to paint a picture of them" she glared back and I stifled a laugh, that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who's eyes skated over to me.

"Here, this one's for you" stepping forward I placed a tentative hand on the handle of the gun in front of me pulling it up but underestimating the weight of it, as I quickly pulled the my other hand under the barrel to support the weight. "And the rest of you any one on the table will do" wondering why I had to have a different one I raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You're the only leftie" I nodded slowly still not understanding why that made a difference. "Your Safety catch and bolt handle are on the left side. It makes it easier than having to adjust to your right" I still had no idea but to avoid sounding stupid I settled for an enlightened response.

"Oh, thanks"

"First you want to learn how to hold it correctly, holding it with a proper grip is crucial in making sure you don't do yourself some serious injury or others..." B uttered, now wondering between us holding her own as our eyes stayed trained to her movements, although my gaze never ventured higher than it needed to. Avoiding eye contact with her is essential to not making a fool out of myself. "It allows you to keep it in control, improves your shooting and will probably make sure you don't hit yourself in the face. Understand?"

We all nodded awaiting the next instructions as the rest entered the room. "Pick one up and follow carefully" She Instructed to the rest who did so swiftly, Noah making it his mission to stand on my foot on his way past with all of his weight, grimacing slightly at the shooting pain all I could do was glare at the back of his head as he fell into place next to Bree and Morgan. "First of all, there is a safety leaver on the Right hand side of the Gun directly above the trigger. At the moment this is engaged meaning it's pushed towards the sky or upright whatever you want, just make sure it stays this way when you're not on the range." I glanced to the left hand side of my gun, noting the safety was in fact upright.

"First of all you want to grab the fore front of the rifle with your weaker hand, and your stronger hand on the pistol grip just behind the trigger with your index finger held just outside of the trigger guard" B waited as everyone pulled the gun into position. I noticed Artie and Mike already had the stance and grip down, presumably an Erudite thing, they'd probably read more books on it than I care to know. "Make sure when not shooting you hold the gun barrel down, and safety on. I don't want to have to clean up any accidental deaths." Now everyone was holding their guns correctly B wondered between us correcting small details and giving better posture advice on how to keep our weight distributed evenly to give better stability. The blonde lightly stepped behind me reaching over slightly as I felt her body brush mine, readjusting the 'stock' as she called it against my left shoulder.

"Don't put all your balance on one foot it'll make it harder for yourself, but good work" I exhaled the breath I was holding as she once again stood to the side of us all.

"Now these guns aren't loaded at the moment but you're going to need to learn how to do that before we go up onto the roof. I've already put all the bullets in the magazines that are on the table so you're going to need to replace your empty ones with these full ones. If you look at the front of the trigger guard there is a small latch. You should hold your gun, pointing away from everyone, with your weaker hand again at the forefront and use your right hand to grip the magazine, you can then use your thumb to compress this latch and detach the empty magazine. Once you've managed this I want you to hook the empty magazine back into place until you hear it click." Once everyone had successfully managed this B called us up one at a time "San, you first come here"

Doing as she instructed making sure to keep my gun facing towards the ground I approached the table where the magazines lay full. "Don't load it yet, I want you to do that on the roof, just take a magazine and a pack of bullets and head over to the door at the far back, there's stairs, keep going till you see a door and that'll take you to the range up top"

"Quinn" I heard B call as I followed her instructions emerging onto the roof top the light so bright I needed a few seconds for my eyes to adjust properly, it wasn't long until we were all arranged on the roof in a line behind sand bags facing bright orange body shaped targets approximately 30 metres away.

"Now you can all load your full magazines" the blonde shouted. "When you've done so, you need to keep the gun in the position you held earlier and pull the bolt to the right hand side back towards you. Push the safety leaver down and when you're ready, look down the sight at the end of your gun and squeeze the trigger. Like this"

The swiftness she loaded and fired her gun was almost graceful, the precision being marked by 3 bullet holes one in her target's head and two to the chest. She was intimidating in her words but she sure had the capabilities to back it up. "You won't leave this roof top till I think you're good enough and I assure you, if you can't hit the target that makes you a target. Don't be a target" B's words were softly spoken yet I'm sure I even seen Noah flinch as she walked close behind him waiting for him to shoot. He didn't disappoint, with his first shot piercing the dummy in the left arm.

Shots started to emit from every initiates gun, some missing while others were successful, clicking the loaded magazine into place and pulling the bolt on the left hand side towards me I raised the stock to my shoulder, staring straight down the sight at the end, my finger gently pressing against the cold metal of the trigger slowly, squeezing the trigger just as she had showed, I felt the gun recoil back into my shoulder forcefully throwing my aim of balance and the trace of the bullet nowhere to be seen. It took me another 3 shots to become accustomed to this recoil, now aware of the motion and force of the gun I stared down the barrel again this time adjusting my weight accordingly holding the gun as steady as possible and squeezed the trigger this time hearing the loud bang followed by the thud of it hitting its target leaving a hole in the stomach area of the dummy.

"You know you're not too great at this San" Mike grinned, his target scattered with marks already, highlighting his competence and ability while mine lacked something to be desired. Bullet holes to be exact.

"You think?" I grumbled sarcastically, while yet again another of my shots hit the wall behind instead of its target.

"I think Amity might have a better shot" Right of course, peace lovers who probably throw up at the sight of guns would have a better shot than me. Glancing over at Jordyn to in fact see if he did I found his target scattered with bullet holes, Sam's not far off his as well.

"Keep talking and we'll see if a live target is better suited for me" Mike only laughed at my playful threat while I steadied myself for another shot.

We continued like this for 10 minutes, some targets more noticeably destroyed than others, Mikes, Arties and Noah's to be precise. Everyone else had hit it plenty though, except me.

"Right, those who I think don't need any more practice for today can leave now and take some free time before lunch. Noah, Mike, books, Jordyn, Bree and Sam you can all leave after you've disengaged your guns and emptied your magazines" I felt anger sweep over me, not at the others but more at myself, I look weak, I look pathetic compared to the others, my target barely hit in comparison and only a sore shoulder to account for my efforts was embarrassing.

"Look you're just not adjusting your body correctly; it's throwing your aim. Hold your gun steady even when the recoil kicks back be expecting it and account for it. The best way you can do that is with your body positioning. Try again"

Loading a bullet into the chamber, I propped the gun against my shoulder aiming directly for the target's head I pressed the trigger swiftly, keeping my eyes on the target instead of blinking. Expecting some form of congratulations I was instead met with the back of B's head as she walked towards Quinn. Needless to say my next 10 shots all found their target.

"Right the rest of you can go, but I want to see an improvement next session" Ignoring the clearing to leave I carried on shooting the target.

"San you coming?" Quinn asked from somewhere behind me.

"No, I want to carry on a little longer; I'll catch you at lunch!" I shouted over the sound of my gun as everyone else left the roof top.

"Ok, see you later"

I could almost feel her blue eyes on me; the thought left me nervous at the close inspection and yet thrilled at the opportunity to impress the blonde. I don't know why I want to impress her so badly, maybe it's because I want to prove to myself I belong here at Dauntless and what better way to do that than proving it to the bravest Dauntless here. Or maybe it's her tough demeanour, her piercing eyes and words that spur me to be better. All I know is I can't fight the small smile emerging at I hit the target square in the head for the 6 shot in a row, not even the pain in my shoulder would stop me.

"Whoa tiger, easy, wouldn't want to go damaging my target now would we" B chuckled as the pressure on my trigger released and I pushed the safety up on my gun. Unclipping the magazine and pulling the bolt back as no bullet fell out. Leaving the gun safe to place on the table to my left. "You can go now, better though S"

Raising an eyebrow at the abbreviation of my already abbreviated name I grinned slowly, shaking my head and choosing to not mention it, firstly I liked how she felt comfortable doing that and mentioning it would only make her conscious to not do it next time. "Don't you need help carrying all these down to the training room?"

Her laughing stopped instantly and her expression was replaced with her vacant stare she carries around the compound "Are you saying I'm not capable of carrying some guns?" she uttered and I immediately regretted asking. It's lucky I'm tanned otherwise I'd be as red as Quinn during this morning's run.

"N-no I just thought you might want some help?" I shrugged looking anywhere apart from at the blonde.

"I'm kidding San" The blonde chuckled lowly as I glanced upwards relief spreading over me. "Get as many as you can and I'll grab the rest"

"You're really intimidating sometimes you know that?" I tried, shaking my head disbelievingly as I checked the guns were safe before grabbing five, determined to carry the same amount as her, as I headed down the stairs not waiting for a reply, nor wanting to hear it.

"I am what I am, I don't mean to scare you San" B snickered from behind me as I focused on putting one step in front of the other not wanting to fall. It's hard to believe this B Is the one who barks orders at everyone with a stare that could kill and stay's quiet when not doing so.

"You don't scare me" I frowned placing the guns on the table in the training room where they first began.

"What about now?" B practically whispered as I literally stared down the barrel of her gun. It didn't scare me one bit, it's her, and she wouldn't shoot me, if anything it thrilled me.

"Would it dent your ego if I still said no" I grinned as she shook her head slowly placing the gun on the table.

"Careful S" not quite sure why she's telling me to be careful I nodded compliantly, twisting my fingers together in front of me, she's still my trainer, still my superior, I can't get above my place. I have my friends, I'm sure B has hers. "Lunch is usually about now" she stated diffusing the tension in the room as she glanced at her watch "come on"

"Do they have Burgers?" my eyes widened as I fell in to step next to her.

"If you seriously get that tattooed on you I'll personally remove it with my knife" she grinned as I smiled back, so she was listening. "You need to be careful around Puck by the way, I've seen boys like him before and trust me he'll stop at nothing to make it here."

"Puck? Oh you mean Noah? He's a dick anyway."

"I guess Noah was his name before, all he told us was Puck. Regardless be careful around him" I nodded and we fell into step walking slowly towards the eating hall until B once again broke the silence. "You're not just called San right?"

"And you're not just called B?" I smirked feeling more at ease in the blonde's presence only receiving an amused smile.

"Santana Lopez" I answered her curiosity knowing she wouldn't answer mine, but it doesn't matter. It's just nice to know someone cares enough to want to know instead of walking straight past me, overlooking me.

"Sounds exotic" she laughed. "It's nice, why San?" I felt my cheeks warm slightly as we approached the eating halls doors wondering now if she would blank me.

"I don't know, I just thought I could be remade here you know, change my life completely starting with my name"

"It makes sense. I prefer Santana though." B stated simply as we walked between the tables and I'm sure my smile beamed brighter than the Candors robes. I hovered slightly behind the bench that she had just taken a seat on. "Are you just going to stand there Lopez or are you going to sit down" Taking a seat next to my trainer, next to her friends made me feel out of place, completely. How I made it here I don't know, but at least Quinn and Mike where only sat 5 spaces down.

"San" Cass smiled at me from across the table and I glanced up from my lap, returning her smile. She was sat next to a much older looking Dauntless who had more piercings than B had mood swings. "Blake this is San, first jumper" I must have blushed as he stuck his hand across the table and I shook it gently.

"There is much worst things you can be remembered for believe me" He muttered and leant back to Cass who was chuckling quietly to herself before she gripped his hand between their plates. My relationship experience or rather lack off was embarrassing as I envied the ease of the action but also intrigued to watch the way they interact with such carefree nature, not confined by rules. Growing up in abnegation meant forms of affection came few and far between after the age of 12; in fact the only boy's I've ever hugged were my father and Sam. I had not the faintest idea of how relationships here worked but I'm fairly sure it was anything goes based on the rest of their protocols. In fact I swear I saw two people pressed so close together by the chasm they practically blended into one.

"What? Like pissing yourself during the fall?" B grinned shaking her head and my eyes widened. He couldn't off.

"We're not all brave like you B" Blake uttered shaking his head with embarrassment as I felt a nudge to my side. Glancing to the blonde to see what she wanted my attention for, I found her gaze still focused on Blake as they bickered between one another, yet the pressure of her arm was still lightly pressing against my side. I felt hot, I felt practically dizzy yet a part of me wanted to move closer. My inner turmoil oblivious to those around me as I took my attention to the food in front of me and began to eat quietly.

"Everyone's got their fears Blakey no need to get upset about it" B mocked and I smiled into the sandwich I was currently using to occupy my nerves.

"Yeah B's weaknesses tend to come in the form of brunette girls" Cass retorted as they both laughed. Wait I'm brunette...B isn't scared of me is she? "San you've already got an advantage" Cass grinned across the table at me.

"Ignore them" B muttered to me as I nodded compliantly as the blonde shot Cass a look that could kill. "I hate you sometimes, and no before you get any wise ideas it's most definitely not like that and I can assure you , it never will be, now shut up and eat" B growled, as I felt relieved that the subject of the conversation was not me. Feeling nervous and slightly out of place I glanced to my left finding Quinn's eyes who was presumably laughing at something Artie had just said. I wanted to be over there with them, where I can actually speak without being afraid of messing up a couple of word in a sentence, I felt on edge over here and Quinn could probably tell as she beckoned me over with a nod of her head. Before I could even excuse myself to move I felt more pressure against my side and leg, that almost burned with heat as B yet again moved closer to me, looking up once more her gaze this time directed at me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have too. I could tell she wanted me to stay here, or rather I hoped that was what her actions were indicating, and so I did. I loved her being this close to me. It made me feel nervous for reasons I can't quite comprehend, and yet more relaxed than I'd ever been in my life. I smiled as I looked down at my plate, something about her letting me sit next to her, her being so close to me, made me feel special and it was a feeling i didn't want to end. Feeling suddenly bolder i shifted slightly to my right my thigh now pressed against B's leg. I could feel her eyes on me as i glanced up receiving only a trace of a smirk that elicited a thousand explosions in my stomach and a warmth that spread across my body leaving me helpless to everything about her. I don't know what Cass was referring to earlier, but i think blondes that go by the name of B might just be my weakness as well.


End file.
